netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Knight/Arcade
Death Sport Intro Cutscene (Scene starts in a bar on the Latvian-Russian boarder. Jason Knight is sitting by the bar drinking a beer, lost in his thoughts.) -Jason(V/O): My name is Jason Knight, Master Sargent of the United States Army, or I was. At one time I was apart of Delta Force, the greatest unit the US Army has to offer. (A close up of Jason's face shows that he is remembering his past, something he doesn't want to remember anymore) -Jason(V/O): That all change a few years ago when my family was killed. They died because the mysterious Enigma decided that the building their were in would serve as an example to the US government if they didn't leave the crime lord's business alone. (Cut to a flashback, a building is destroyed in an explosion. Several hundred are dead including Jason's wife, his oldest son and twin daughters. The next scene shows Jason screaming in horror as he's told the news of his wife and children are dead.) -Jason(V/O): After I buried my family, I wanted revenge. However the government wasn't willing to go search for the mysterious person. Rumor had it they were looking for her so they had an excuse to keep taking freedoms away from most citizens and allow the defense industry to reap some profits. However I wasn't going to stand for that. (Cuts to a few years later, Jason is now killing several Eastern European associates of Enigma. The last man gets his head blown off with a shotgun blast.) -Jason(V/O): I quit the armed forces and decided to go after Enigma myself. I've killed dozens of the crime lord's hired help, none of them would tell him who or where Enigma was. -Mysterious female voice(Voiced by Claudia Black): Mister Knight. (Jason comes back to reality and turns to see a red haired, green eyed Caucasian woman looking at him. She is wearing a white collared shirt, black dress slacks and high heeled shoes. Behind her is an escort of men in black fatigues armed with FN F2000 rifles.) -Jason: I know you lady? -Mysterious Woman: (Shakes head) No we don't but I'm here at the request of Enigma. (A flash of anger flashes across Jason's face, but he manages to reign in his anger, trying to gun down this woman would get him killed by her gun toting escort.) -Mysterious Woman: I've been sent her to invite you to the crime lord's fighting tournament called Death Sport. -Jason: What makes you think I want to join this tournament. I'm not gonna fight for Enigma's enjoyment. -Mysterious Woman: Enigma knew you would think that, however Enigma is offering the opponent anything the winner wants. Enigma knows that you want revenge for your dead family. If you win, you can finally get the chance to face the crime lord. (Jason thinks over the offer. One side thinks it's a trap, however a large part of him knew this would be the closest he would get against his hated enemy.) -Jason: Fine, I'll join. -Mysterious Woman:(Smiles) Good to here Mister Knight. (Hands him a PDA) Take this, it has the directions to the place that Death Sport will take place. (After Jason takes the PDA, the woman and her escort leave the bar. Jason looks over the PDA and then pays for his drinks and walks to the door. When he opens it, a bright white light comes out of it. The outline of Jason's body is shown, he soon disappears into the light.) -Jason(V/O): My name is Jason Knight and I will have my fucking revenge. Finals Cutscene (Shows Jason in a large room with two floors. The place is furnished with all kinds of lavish things. Jason is at the bottom floor near a stair case. The stair leads to upper floor with huge double doors, likely leading to Enigma's private room.) -???: (Electronically alter voice) Congratulations Master Sargent Knight. You have made it to the finals of the Death Sport tournament. If you are strong enough to defeat our chosen champion, you'll get your shot at Enigma. -Jason: Then quit fucking jaw jacking and bring out this champion. (The doors on the top floor open up and a seven foot man comes walking out. The man is bald and clean shaven, blond eye brows and green eyes that emanate violence. He's wearing crimson red combat pants, black combat boots, elbow pads and fingerless gloves. The man is four hundred pounds of pure muscle. He walks down the stairs and stands tall against Jason.) -???: Meet Draugr, a former street fighter turned murderer. He's killed well over three hundred people before he joined up with Enigma. -Jason: Lets go big man (Gets into his fighting stance.) (Draugr lets out a violence filled roar and gets into his fighting stance) Final Boss Battle Cutscene (Shows Jason standing over the defeated Draugr, suddenly the doors he entered through open up and the same woman who invited him to the tournament. She is clapping her hands slowly until she stops. She is wearing a black catsuit with black boots and gloves.) -Mysterious woman: I must admit it Jason, I'm impressed with you. I didn't think you make it this far. -Jason: You! Bring out Enigma out right now. (The Mysterious Woman comes down the stairs and stands right in front of Jason.) -Mysterious Woman: Your looking at Enigma, soldier boy. -Jason: WHAT? Why would you come to me back at the bar. -Enigma: I wanted to meet the man who was causing such a fuss over me. Your little crusade against me is amusing, you really think that killing me will bring your family rest. -Jason: I don't know but your gonna die regardless. -Enigma: Think about it for a moment. If I die, the criminal underworld will try to fill the void. More violence will ensue and more people will die. (Jason begins to think about what Enigma was saying, and she wasn't lying about it. When the female crimelord of the world saw this, she smiled.) -Enigma: If your situation wasn't already worse, you already dug yourself in your own grave. -Jason: What are you talking about? -Enigma: Since you fought in this tournament, you've killed a lot of innocent people, including that French AN agent. You've effectively killed yourself, the French government will hunt you down. (Jason's face went sullen, the sudden realization hit him like a kick to the nuts. In his single minded pursuit of revenge, he didn't think over the consequences of his actions. If he killed her, a bloody war for control would ensue and more people would die. He also was so driven in his obsession that he killed innocent people and sentenced himself to jail or on the spot execution.) -Enigma: However there is a way to get out of this. Your winning of the tournament has shown that you have a talent I want. Join me as my second-in-command and you'll have all that you can ever want. Maybe you could replace that family of yours. (Jason looks up, his eyes have a fire inside of them. Enigma had just said the wrong thing.) -Jason: After what you did to me, you think I'm going to join you. FUCK YOU! I'm going to destroy you. (Jason got into his combat stance, Enigma simply shakes her head.) -Enigma: Such a waste but if you want to die, I shall grant it. (Gets into her own combat stance.) Ending Cutscene (Shows Jason standing over Enigma, her head blown off by a shotgun blast at point blank range.) -Jason(V/O): I finally ended the bitch who killed my family. As I walked away from the corpse, her words rang in my head. I hoped that the things she said would not come to pass and I could simply return to the United States and live the rest of my life in seclusion. Fate had other plans. (Shows a war torn street in an unknown city, several criminals killing each other.) -Jason(V/O): Once it was confirmed that I greased Enigma, the criminal underworld came alive and tried to take her place. Many people died on all sides, the criminals, the cops and innocents in the crossfire. (Shows FBI agents stopping Jason from going out of an airport.) -Jason(V/O): Enigma was right about the other thing. While took out several bad people and those who were their for benevolent reason were written off by their governments since they willing joined a tournament hosted by a criminal, the French were pissed at me for killing a citizen of their country. They demanded I be extradited to France to face trial. The U.S. was in a predicament, I had did them a favor for offing Enigma but since the agent I killed was apart of the Allied Nations, they didn't want to anger them by saying no. They gave me a plane ticket to Africa and told me not to come back. (The scene shows Jason now in South Africa, he is crouched down behind a car. Several men armed with FAMAS rifles are looking for Jason.) -Jason(V/O): Now I'm on the run from the French, they keep sending special forces soldiers after me and I have to avoid them. I won't kill them because their just doing their jobs, just like the agent at the tournament. (Shows Jason getting up and running away, the French soldiers see him and fire at him. Jason barely dodges the bullets. He disappears into the darkness as the screen fades to black.) -Jason(V/O): My name is Jason Knight and I got my revenge....and it wasn’t worth it. Category:Character Subpages